ppgz butch and buutercup one thousand dark spirits
by awesomedawesome
Summary: butch must fight his dark light and confront his feelings for buttercup
1. Chapter 1

the powerpuff girls butch and buttercup love of a thousand dark spirits disclaimer;i do not own bleach or related characters or powerpuf girls z or related characters.

buttercup's pov

it was monday evening. my name is kaoru, most people now me as buttercup though. Anywasit was monday evening when my belt

suddenly started beeping and that means there's trouble in tokyo. I transformed in buttercup and flew to the park with my

friends nown as miyak(aka bubbles) and momoko (nown as blossom). We quikly flew to the park and there we saw brick, boomer,

and butch. Butch though was carried by boomer. I said what are you bozoes doing, Brick just said look we need your help, i

think butch is dying please help him we will do anything. Me and my friends looked at eachother and huddled together.

blossom said that this could be a trap, but bubbles said that butch did look sick and we should help them, then they looked

at me and asked me what i think, before i could say anything butch said please...i...need..help..please. we looked at

each other then blossom said fine we will help you. we flew them to the proffesor's lab and he examined butch. Suddenly the proffesor said that butch's light and dark lights were fighting inside if him. then suddenly butch's arua turned a gray

color and then the proffesor said that the only way butch will be ok is if butch goes to his inner world and fight his own

darkness. butch just stood there his light and dark were clashing around inside of just stood there for a few minutes and said fine i'll do it for brick and boomer and for all of my love professor just handed him a helment

with some cords connected to it and told butch to put it on and go to sleep, once your asleep you will see a dark figure

of your self, inorder to beat it never believe what is says and never give up or you'll turn into a dark monster, while

your fighting him he will have complete control over your body, the girls will have to fight you while your fighting him.

i think butch new that he might hurt someone. butch stood there for a little while looking at the helment before turning

to his broththers and then me and my sisters, for some reason i think he was mostly looking at me. he jst stood there

until he looked at the proffesor and said fine but make sure i dont kill anyone. he then put on the helment and the

proffesror took him in the traing room and told that one of us will have to fight him one on one for a half hour

said he would go first but the proffesr said you don't have any powers and you might die while brick just responded with a

smerk and said are you sure i font have any powers, the professor just said fine but be careful. brick went into the room

and suddenly butch woke up and atacked butch but his eyes were different, his ireues waswas black and his pupil was yellow

they looked so full of hatred that they made me buttercup the strongest ppgz scared, my hands were shaking and i started

twiching with fear, blossom saw this and said that everything will be fine so don't get so shooken up. i stoped and the

professor pulled down a monitor screen and said we will be able to monitor butch in his inner world through the screen.

A/N next chapter will be all about butch fighting his dark self in his inner world and the next chapters will be about butch's brothers and ppgz fighting him. thank you and good night.


	2. Chapter 2

ppgz butch and buttercup one thousand dark spirits

disclaimer; i do not ownppgz or related characters or actions or bleach or related characters or actions or naruto or naruto characters or naruto actions or naruto justu.

brick's pov

i went to the traing with butch and the professor, the professor putted butch on a table and told me to wait til butch

starts fighting, the professor left the training room while i waited. after awhile butch jumped off the table and atacked

me witch such speed and force that he knocked me back a little. i quickly got back up and and got out my twin daggers that

were chained to my hands, i thre one to butch and cutted his soldier a little but it was healing at an incredible speed,

i was simply amazed but i quickly snapped out at it and pulled my dagger back and jumped above butch and shooted a giant

fire ball out of my mouth and it landed right on butch. i got back on the ground searched for butch through the smoke

and i saw a shadow, it was butch but he was different, he had this giant club and his hand was growing a giant shield.

i wasn't sure that was butch because to me it looked like a demon of total had some sort of mask on that looked

like somthing that would kill you in an instant.i decided that i should hurry up and make my move so i threw my daggers

around him and made sure he stayed still while i use a fire techniuge. i shooted a thousand pebbles that was on fire at him

and he just stood there screaming his lungs out. he broke out of the chains and started healing again jumped up and hitted

me with his clubi fell backwards and started rolling to the wall but the timer went off and i went back in while boomer

got out.

boomer's pov

i ran past brick and headed to the taining room, brick said be careful he's really fast and strong and powerful. i ran

and saw him i really didn't think he was fast aferall there's a shield growing out of him but i rather be on the safe

side than be on the dead side. i quickly got out my little knife and ran faster than lighting itself and cutted butch

on his ankle,neck,stomach,and fell down and started screamin his lungs out in pain. i felt sorry for him but

new that i should just keep fighting so i jumped in the air flew down to his heart and stabed him right there.

he screamed in agony then hitted me with the club i fell off of him and rolled to the other side of the room seriously

engered but i got back up and so did butch completely healed. i really hate that super healing of ran twards me

much faster and hitted me with his shieleded hand with much more strength than before.i fell along the ceiling and i

decided to use my electric powers. i shot electricty at him and it hitted him with full force he was stunned so i

took this time to summin all my power in to a ball of lighting in my hand, i ran twards him when i was done and got

him right in the heart. the timer went off and i ran twards the door and saw blossom.

blossom pov

i ran through the hallway and saw boomer and he said becareful the more damage he heals from the stronger he gets.

i said thanks for the information and i think i can handle myself. i ran in the traning room and saw smoke everywhere,

i looked around to see a even stronger,faster,better, and even more powerful butch infront of me. i was a little scared

of the look he gave me but i managed to snap out of it and atack him only for him to dodge and atack me with his club.

i barled dogded it and then threw my yoyo around it and kick butch in the face but he just smiled there and broke free

of my yoyo and grab my leg and throw me to a wall hard. i felt so weak that i decided to just try to keep dogding atacks

for now.

20 minutes later

i statred to hit him in his abs but it didn't affect him at all lucky for me the timer went off and bubbles went inside.

bubbles pov

i ran into the traing room and was scared more than i ever have in my life. i saw it and was so scared that i couldn;t even

speak.i just stared at it then mustered all my bravery and used my bubble wand to create alot of bubbles and one popped

on him and he fell backwards then ran and hitted me with his cluband i fell down and couldn't move he was about to finish

me off but boomer got me and putted me at a nearby wall and made it his battle again.

boomer's pov

i rescued bubbles and putted her by a wall where she will be safe and i just tried to atack butch but he used his shiled

hand to block and hitted me with his club i uickly used my electric powers to form a barrier around me and bubbles.

half a hour later

the timer went off and i grabbed bubbles and went inside to see buttercup running and told her don't worry about butch

worry about yourself and she said i'll be fine but he won't trust me and i said k.

buttercups pov

i ran in the training room and saw butch, i was so shocked and afraid that i couldn't move but then blossom and the others

cheered me on and i knew that butch wouldn's want me to go easy on him, but it's not like we like eachother or anything

like that.i tried to hit him with my hammer but he blocked it with his shielded hand and he was about to hit me with his

club when suddenly he stopped and said but...ter...cup. and then a light of rhite black and gray was flashing so

bright that i couldn't see him. when it stopped he was right there wearing a black jacket, black pans, and a dark green

shirt his eyes were the same but i could tell he was normal. he had a grayish aura and he looked really tired. he

collapsed and fell but i caught him and flew him to the lab.i placed him in the chair, the proffesor did some tests and

said butch won.

A/N i now i said i would do butch first but alot of ideas popped in my head and i decided to do this first but next time you will see what happend in butch's finght against his darkself. 


	3. Chapter 3

ppgz butch and buttercup one thousand dark spirits

disclaimer i do not own bleach or bleach actions or naruto or naruto actions or bleach characters or naruto characters or ppgz or ppgz characters or ppgz actions.

butch pov

i fell asleep and awoke in a new crazy world and was amazed by what i saw. it was topsy turby. i then saw my dark self. it

looked like me but had a white robe and black irecues and yellow pupil. it somhow resembled me in looks but not colors.

it then said hello weakling im your complete darkness, get ready to die idiot. that made me a little angry so i summoned my

bat and it summoned it's club and i said that is so unfair jerk and he just smirk and said fair? who cares about fair?

i just care about killin people and torchuring them, and so do you after allwe are the same you now. i said no we arent,

i would never kill an inoccent being, you might but we aren't the same no matter what! it said are you sure about that? i

mean you did kill that family, even though they were begging you just killed them! 

! no that wasn't me, it couldn't have been, could it? it said yes it was butch who

else would want to fight for no reason and kill and destroy like it's not even a sin weakling? i didn't do it, it's all

your fault! i jumped at him but he just vanished and i looked around adn i look right up and saw him he came down and

hitted me with his clubi nearlyed got knocked out but i got back up and tried hitting him with my hammer but he stopped it

with his club and said is that all you got weakling, cause if it is then i should just end you then sommoned a

massive amount of dark energy and swung it at me. i ended up falling in the deep ocean and decided to give up...but then

i had a flash back to when brick said you have to plan your move. always be 2 steps above your a flashback

to boomer entered my mind and boomer said don't be trick by your opponet, be faster than them. then a flash back

to blossom and she said if you don't learn from your mistakes then you'll never win. then a flashback to bubbles and she

said try tricking your opponet with your moves. then i had a flash back to the one person i love more than anthing

in the world, buttercup was there and said never give up or you'll won't be able to protect your loved ones. then suddenly

saw my self drifting into the darkness. i felt so weak but i knew eberything they said was true and i needed to protect

them no matter what happen! i then suddenly feel a very strong energy in me that felt so nice and warm and i said i will

protect them no matter what! i jumped out of the water glowing of the light and i punched him right in the face sending

him flying. i then summoned all my power and blasted it at him. when it was done i was in complete light and i saw him

fadin away and he said well looks like this is the end for little old me. i said goodbye my friend. i suddenly wake up

and and saw that buttercup was right there and my aura was gray.i suddenly collapse and fell but i think buttercup caught

me.

3 hours later

i woke up to see my brothers yelling my name and hugging me. i was really happy, they asked me what happened and i said

i fought him and i won all laughed and i notice there engeries and how weak there aura is. i said sorry and

buttercup said you shouldn't be after all it wasn't you it was your dark self and decides thes are just scratches.

i looked up then smile she was right but i still felt bad, then the proffesor came in and said you should feel fine

tomorrow and i hope you know what i want in return for helping you. what do you want in return? i asked.

i want you to let the ppgz to train you and for you to turn good, all of you. me and my brothers said fine in usion. 


	4. Chapter 4

ppgz butch and buttercup one thousand dark spirits

disclaimer; i do not own ppgz or related characters or naruto or related characters or bleach or related characters A/N this is 3 days after the ppgz and rrbz fully healed i don't own naruto shippuden or related characters or actions.

buttercup's pov

we are going to train the rrbz today but i think we just need to show butch how to transform and how to do moves and thats

pretty much it if you ask me. when they got here butch looked older as if he was my age. he asked the proffesor and he

said your fine your bodys weren't strong enough to contain the energy so it acelerated in age. butch looked confused at one

moment and then said k no prob. we started training and butch looked so cool when he transformed, he was wore

black pants a black jacket and a dark green shirthe started fighting me first he vanished and reappear infront of me and

said boo. i tried hitting him with my hammer but he jumped

away and summoned his club. he said get ready or you'll get blown away. i just stared at him he just started to pull up his

club and he swing it in my direction, it made a massive wave of air go in my direction and i was flying all over the place.

i stoped when he caught me and said becareful of my wind atack.i just said yeah what ever you just caught me off guard. he

said sure and i have bunny ears. you have bunny ears i said with a smirk. he just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

butch's POV

me and my brothers trained today and i felt pretty good, i beated buttercup and i think i might be more powerful than all

of the ppgz soon, even if it's 3 on 1 i might still win. me and my brothers were about to go home when suddenly our belts

started beeping and brick looked and said it was him. i got very happy because i get a really strong opponet but brick said

dont get cocky, he's to strong for any one of us, but together we cant possibly loose. and i just sighed and transformed

and then flew to west townsivile where him is and where i'll beat him by my self. i got to west townsvile and found him

terriozing citizens and i said only weaklings fight the weak so dont fight them, fight us you weakling. him said us? i

quickly looked around me and didn't see brick or boomer and i just smiled at him and he stared at me with a confused face

and i said good i wanted to fight you all by myself. before i knew it he swung his claw at me and said you are a fool.

i just said you sound just like brick you weakling. he just stared at me and quickly said open your true darkness and

destroy the town. i just stared at him and realised i couldnt move and my aura started turning from gray to black and my

started to peel of and my blood turned dark and my arua started to make a barrier around me and after a few minutes i

became uncounscious.

buttercups pov

after the rrbz left our belts started beeping and we found out it was him we transformed and flew to west townsvile and we

saw him and some black pod. brick and boomer came without butch and they said where's butch we just shrugged but him said

oh my dear boy your friend is in there transforming into somthing even more powerful than me. we all gasped bubbles said

but we stop his darkness from taking over. him just smiled and said yes, but i have the power to awaken and control the

darkness in people's hearts so there ! we all just stared at him and blossom said quick!

we need to crack open the pod.i started with gravitation drive but the darkness was too others started hitting

it but nothing worked then the darkness just started to crumble away and somthing pure evil came out and scared me to me

to death.

A/N i know short chapterand stuff and cliff hanger i just need to think and i know it been awhile since a chpter so here and please reveiw. 


	5. Chapter 5

ppgz butch and buttercup one thousand dark souls i do not own ppgz or related characters or bleach or related characters or naruto or related characters

buttercups pov

what i saw that came out the pod wasn't butch anymore, it was a pure demon. it was a was a human figure almost completely

pale and the darkest green eyes anyone would see. it had a black sword with dark energy all around it and i felt like

i was gonna die when it looked at me. it looked so sad yet so mad that you wouldn't know which.i whispered butch and it said no, my name is...darkester.

i nearly fell back, he looked as if murder was the only thing he could do and evil was the last and only route for him. boomer said come on dude snap out of it, it's

us your brothers and friends. darkesr just laughed and then said "if you truly belive butch is still in me then you would know that no matter what he is weak and cannot

beat me. you mere weaklings are only humans and i am somthing far stronger, a demon of pure darkness" he said with a smirk. suddenly him walked up to darkester and

said "now my student come and give me your power". darkester just walked up to him and slashed him with his sword and said "you believe your better, stronger, faster

than me, how dare you even think that you low piece of useless space of scum"!him just walked back a little and said "but how, i should have complete control over you,

you should be destroying them and do whatever i say not go killing me"! him was now turning into a dark empty shell of darkness and darkester just opened it and i

believe absorbed his dark energy. darkester then said "are you ready to die and loose butch forever, weaklings"? brick just gor mad and shot his one thousand fire

pebbles at him but darkester easly doged it and was so fast thet he went behind brick and slashed off an arm brick screamed in pain and darkester smirked at his

own brothers pain and mysery. boomer quickly went up to brick and said" cover brick while i heal him". we weren't sure if he could do that but we did his orders

anyways i yelled "how could you do that to your own brother butch"! darkester just laughed and said butch will be in the darkness completely when he sees his brothers

and friends die, especially when he see's the one person he loves more than anything else in the world, you buttercup, when he sees you die he will make me complete!"

we just stood there amazed and brick said " buttercup i can send you to where our butch is inorder to help him destroy his darkness and make sure to tell butch not to

give up and fight with all he has." i just nodded and he sended me to where butch was and i was completely covered by water i knew i was going to die but then i heard

a voice screamin and it sounded like butch. i looked around and i could breath under water. i saw butch fighting a figure that was wearing both black and white cloths.

i swam over to him and he was wearing somthing different, butch was wearing bandages on his left arm and he was bleeding all over and i could tell he was exausted.

he looked at me in surprise and i told him "hey brick sended me here, need any help" and he said " that would be nice but no im pretty sure i can handle this tyrant by

myself but thanks and watch your self, he's fast.

A/N i know you hate me for having another cliff hanger but it's hard, by the way give me some ideas for other stories and some for this one and pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssee review. 


End file.
